What's Past Is Past, Right?
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Ash has a dark past. What? Delia isn't his real mother? How is he tied to Giovanni? Ch. 4: Giovanni attacks Pallet Town to kidnap Delia, while Jessie and James find Ash, Misty, and Brock. Semi-AU R/R!
1. Run Far Away From Here

Disclaimer-Are you so stupid to think that I'd write fanfiction if I owned Pokemon? The occasional new characters are mine, but those showcased on TV are not.

Run…Run Far Away From Here

21-year-old mother, Evelyn, slammed the door. She was crying, blood streaming from her cheeks where he had thrown glass at her. How could she have been so blind? How could she have thought that he, a successful and rich businessman could have loved a naïve 18-year-old enough to marry her? She was only an outlet that he vented his lust onto.

She threw open the door to her son's room. The young boy, with big brown eyes and spiky black hair, who always slept with his cap on, immediately started from the bed when he heard the door slam against the wall.

"Mommy?" he asked.

"Sh," she said. "Honey, you're going far away from here." She scooped him from the covers and held him, cradled in her arms. "You're going to a close friend of Mommy's, okay?"

"Evelyn!" her husband called.

Evelyn swore under her breath.

"Mommy said a bad word!" the little boy said.

"Bad words are meant for bad things," Evelyn said, ducking into her son's closet.

"Jessie!" her husband screamed. "Where is Evelyn?"

"Sh-She hasn't b-been through here," 11-year-old Jessie, the maid, stuttered. Jessie was terrified of her employer. The only factor that her family had little money kept her from quitting. "Sh-She might be in th-the gardens."

Evelyn's husband, cursing out drunkenly, thumped through the kitchen and slammed the back door.

Making sure that he had indeed left the house, Evelyn made out from the closet and tore down the hall.

She ran straight into Jessie.

"Oh my God, Jessie, are you okay?" Evelyn balanced her son on one arm and helped up her maid with her free hand.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jessie said. "Where are you going?"

"It's too dangerous to convey that information now. Just remember, I never came through here, okay?"

"Evelyn!" The terrifying sound of a door slamming turned their heads to the archway that led into the kitchen. To their horror, Evelyn's husband was standing there.

"Quick!" Jessie shoved Evelyn towards the front door. "Run! Run far away from here!"

Evelyn sprinted towards the front door, slammed it open, and ran.

"You insolent brat!" Evelyn heard her husband scream. The resounding scream and thump told her that he had hit Jessie over the head and, most likely, caused her some brain damage.

Evelyn ran straight into the Pallet Town Forest, dodging tress and sidestepping around bushes. Thumps behind her told that he was after her. She forced herself to run harder until she heard nobody behind her.

Delia heard knockings on the front door. She got up from the small memorial she had built up in remembrance of her late husband, Nathan. "Coming, coming," she said, opening the front door.

She gasped. "Evelyn!"

Evelyn was muddied and dirtied, dried blood on her face and tears falling from her eyes. "Please, take him!" Evelyn thrust her son into Delia's hands. "I can't keep him in his father's house! There's no telling how long he'd survive there!"

Delia held the sleeping boy against her. She knew all about Evelyn's evil husband. "Will you be staying, Evelyn?"

"Now, I can't risk putting you in danger. From now on, any contact with me had been severed. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Delia said. "Just remember that you are and always will be my best friend."

"I know that and I thank you for it." She hugged Delia before kissing her sleeping son's forehead. "Good-bye, little one. Love Delia as you would've loved me." She looked up at Delia. "I suggest you change his name. You must make it seem as if I have never been here."

"Evelyn!"

"That's him!" Evelyn's face as struck with fear. "I have to go!" She ruffled her son's hair one last time before her departure. "Good-bye!" she called as she ran from the front steps. "Take care of my son!"

On the way back to her house, she met up with her husband. Unfeelingly, he grabbed her by the neck and strangled her to death, before discarding her body in the river and returning to his home in Viridian.

"Now, let's see," Delia said, lying the little boy on the couch. "You need a name that will suit you." She went down a long list of names, but none seemed good for her best friend's son.

Giving up, Delia turned to watch the fire. Groaning, she saw that some of the ashes had fallen onto the floor.

As she got her broom, an idea struck her. The perfect name!

"I know what I will name you, little one," Delia informed the sleeping child. "Ash. Yes, I name you Ash."

Well, that's chapter one. This is _not_ a one-shot deal. There _will_ be more chapters. I would love it greatly if you REVIEW this, and check out my biography for my other stories. 


	2. Haunting Memories

Disclaimer-Pokemon is not mine, capishce?

Haunting Memories

"Mom, I'm home!"

5 years down the road, Ash Ketchum, 8 years old, raced into Delia's house, slamming the door after him. "Mom?"

No reply.

"Mom?" Ash wandered into the living room.

Kneeling on the floor, Delia was staring at the TV, which was blaring out the news. Her entire face, right down to her lips, was completely white. She was motionless.

"Mom?" Ash said quietly.

Delia turned to face him, her expression twisted in anguish. Tears were in her eyes as she beckoned him closer. When he was within arm's reach she pulled him close to her and onto her lap, a place he had outgrown.

"Evelyn is dead," she said painfully. "They found her body in the Viridian River only a few hours ago."

Ash was shocked. Delia had talked about her friend, Evelyn, so often in the past that Ash felt that he knew this woman personally. His mother's vague explanations as to where Evelyn was now, how she was doing and whom she was married to had left Ash feeling snubbed and shut out, as if Delia was keeping something from him.

"She drowned?" Ash asked.

"No," Delia said, shaking her head. "Her neck was crushed in when they found her. She was strangled to death and then tossed into the river."

Ash sat quietly with Delia for hours, letting her cry.

"Ash…"

Ash snapped his head around. He was out in an open field; the azure sky spread for miles around him as the wind blew the blades of grass around his feet.

"Ash…"

"Who's there?" The voice seemed to come from every direction.

"Your mother…"

"Mom?" Ash looked up and around, but saw no one.

"Ash…"

A spirit appeared before him. The ghost's hair was long and flowing in waves. Her eyes were crystal blue, but they weren't eyes. They were hollow ovals that radiated pain.

"Y-you're not Mom!" Ash yelped.

"Ash, my son," the spirit whispered. "I am Evelyn…your true mother…"

Ash thought he stopped breathing for a moment. "Evelyn…" he whispered. "That explains it! That's why mom…I mean, Delia never told me that much about you! You…you're my…my real…moth…"

Ash bolted upright in his bed, gasping for breath. His hand was at his chest as if to calm his pounding heart.

Heedless of the late hour, he ran out in the hall and pounded on Delia's door.

"I wasn't going to tell you until your 18th birthday," Delia said, pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

Ash looked at his cup of tea. "For 8 years…you lied to me?"

"5. Evelyn brought you here when you were 3 years old." Delia sat down opposite to Ash. 

"But…why? Why would you lie to me for 5 years?"

"I wanted to protect you. How would our relationship have been if I told you that your mother brought you here? I was planning to tell you when you were fully an adult and the information wouldn't affect you as much as it does now."

"Our relationship would've been fine," Ash countered stubbornly. "Why would I feel any connection to someone who dumped me at her best friend's house and ran?"

"Ash." Delia took her son's hand. "You know that isn't the truth. She wanted to protect you from her husband."

"Then why'd she marry him?" Ash demanded angrily.

"She was young and in love. Love makes people act foolish."

"So I'm just the finishing of her own foolishness?" Ash said sharply.

"Ash, Evelyn loved you very much. She was doing what she thought was best for you. Yes, she was foolish. But she was happy with you and it killed her inside to give you up. She knew that it would be better to give you to me instead of an orphanage. She wanted you to know the love of a family from an early stage." She got up from her chair and hugged her son. "You understand, don't you, Ash?"

"I think so," he choked out. "But…"

"Sh, no buts," Delia commanded gently. "It's late, and you must have your sleep. How Evelyn would frown if she saw that I let you stay up!"

Ash smiled a little at this bit of mirth and got up from the couch. Though he was too old for it, he took Delia's hand and snuggled next to her as she walked him down the hallway.

"Good-night, Mom," he said, tucked under the covers and the light flicked off.

Delia's hand faltered as she reached for the doorknob. After a moment of silence she responded. "Good-night, son."

Shutting the door behind her, Delia smiled and thanked Evelyn for the blessing that had become hers.

Do you like? I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been busy with my other stories.

REVIEW!!


	3. The Boss's Way

Disclaimer-Pokemon isn't mine, and with the new eps, I wouldn't want it to be.

The Boss's Way

Jessie winced, her hand flying to grab at her head as she whimpered in pain.

"Jessie, are you okay?" James yelped, running to his friend. 

"It's my head," she whispered painfully. 

"Those headaches she's had since she was 11 are kicking in, that's all," Meowth said, handing her a wet rag from the water fountain in the TRHQ lobby. "Hurry up and have your spell over with. We gotta report for the boss in a minute."

"Thanks so much for your concern," Jessie said sarcastically, pressing the rag against her forehead. The random headaches she'd had for 8 years now left her on edge, and it was getting increasingly frustrating that she couldn't remember what started these headaches or even her life before them.

"Jessie, James, Meowth!" a gruff voice ordered over the intercom. "Report!"

The three filed into, what seemed to them, the mouth of Hell. They saluted respectfully and waited for the fireworks.

"I see no Pikachu," Giovanni said disdainfully. "Why is that?"

"Because we haven't stolen…" James started.

"I know that, you ninnies!" Giovanni snapped, and the trio cowered. "Who is stopping you from kidnapping it?"

"Ash Ketchum," Jessie said. "It's his Pikachu."

"You're always losing to him!" Giovanni yelled. "What's this kid look like?"

"Black hair, brown eyes, always has a stupid little red hat on…"

Giovanni's eyes widened as the description went on. 

"Out!".

"Sir?"

"Out! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" The three saluted and ran out of the room.

Giovanni opened a desk drawer and pulled out a picture. It was of his son laughing, at about 2 years of age. Black hair, brown eyes, and clutching his hat to his chest. Evelyn was hugging him, also laughing.

"Damon," he said decisively. "It's Damon. That Bleep Evelyn must have left him with her slutty friend, Delia."

Persian crawled into his lap, and he stroked it absent-mindedly. "Well, Persian, I think it's time that the son joins the father. Any spawn of Giovanni deserves to be part of my domination."

Persian mewed distractedly.

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked away from their eavesdropping, dazed. "My God," Jessie said. "I can't believe the twerp is the boss's kid!"

"That's too ironic," James said. "We're fighting the kid who's the son of the one we're working for!"

"Try saying that three times fast," Meowth said.

James tried but found he couldn't.

"So, what should we do now?" Jessie said. "Do we keep attacking Ash? Or do we help him or something?"

"Jessica! James! Meowth! Get back in here!"

The three raced back to Giovanni's office.

"This 'Ash'," Giovanni said. "Where does he live?"

Jessie gave Giovanni Ash's address, and his phone number for good measure.

"Delia's address," Giovanni muttered. "I was right. Evelyn _would_ leave Damon with that whore."

"'Damon', sir?" Jessie said, feigning surprise. She couldn't let the boss know they'd been eavesdropping. "Who's that?"

"Never mind who Damon is," Giovanni said. "Here." Giovanni tossed two black, shiny metals to Jessie and James.

"They're…they're pistols," James said softly.

"You will wait in TRHQ until I order you otherwise. Then, you will go to this 'Ash' and tell him Team Rocket has a message for him. Bring whatever witnesses he has with him. Use these if necessary, but whatever you do, don't kill them. Make sure they're shown to my office."

Giovanni turned in his chair and looked at the window. "I'll call Cassidy and Butch. I have an assignment for them. Do not bring him here until you get my message. Otherwise I'll have no leverage over him."

"Yes, sir!" the three saluted.

"Dismissed."

The three scrambled out of there, tripping over each other's feet.

This was big.

This was very big.

REVIEW!!


	4. Capture

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon

Capture

"God, I'm spent." Misty plopped down on a rock, holding Togepi with one arm while her backpack strap slipped down the other. "Exactly how long have we been walking, Brock?"

"Exactly 9 hours, 46 minutes, and 27 seconds," was the prompt reply.

"Oh, God."

"We walked for longer than that, you shouldn't be tired," Ash said, giving Misty a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"It never fails. Whenever something bad is happening, my legs feel heavy and I get tired. I checked for the time to reassure myself."

"You never get tired from a Team Rocket attack," Brock said. "So it can't be them."

"No, I mean seriously bad," Misty said. "Life-threatening bad. Like in the Orange Islands, or at Molly's"

"Thank you for that," Ash said sarcastically. "Now _I'm_ feeling creepy."

"Maybe we should keep going," Brock said worriedly. "There's a Pokemon Center up ahead."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Misty said, standing up from the rock. "Let's go."

The three ran off towards the Center.

"Mime, mime, mime, mime," Mr. Mime chanted, sweeping rthymically.

"How are you doing there, Mimey?" Delia asked, stepping out onto the doorstep, holding a mop.

"Mr. Mime!" was the reply.

"That's good. Keep it up, Mimey."

Suddenly, something black and shiny whizzed past Delia's head, landing on the floor with a thump. She turned to see what it was.

Her house lit up in a fiery column of red, orange, and yellow flames, and a cold, cutting rush of air throwing her back off her feet. She slammed into her white fence, luckily not breaking it. Shards of crystal glass flew around her, cutting into her face and arms. Small streams of blood poured out of her cuts.

"Mr. Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime ran over to Delia and shook her.

"I'm…okay. I'm okay, Mr. Mime," Delia said, wiping dust from her face. "But…but who…"

"Hello, Delia," a voice said.

"Oh, God, please, no…" Delia whispered. "Giovanni."

Giovanni walked out of the dust and stood before her, grinning.

"Hello, Delia. We meet again. Have you been taking good care of my son Damon for me?"

"You…you sadistic son of a Bleep."

"I'd watch who you're calling names." Giovanni bent over and picked Delia up by the shirt collar. He lifted her into the air, her feet inches from the ground. "I've got no time for small talk. Tell me where Damon is."

Delia squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing forced and short. She remembered Evelyn. "_I can't keep him in his father's house! There's no telling how long he'd survive there!"_

"Ash is not your son," Delia whispered hoarsely.

"I don't have time for your nonsense, woman. Tell me where he is."

They were starting to draw a crowd. Pallet Town was emptying out to see the spectacle of Giovanni and Delia.

"I…I promised Evelyn that I would be his mother. He is not your son. Any tie you had to him has been severed when you murdered your wife." She smirked, something unlike her. "Anyway, I have no idea where he is. He is on his journey."

"Pheh." Giovanni swung his arm and threw her to the ground. Delia cried out in pain as her arm connected to the ground, and Mr. Mime rushed over to help her.

Giovanni closed his eyes, smirked, and snapped his fingers.

Guns cocked up and down the street as Team Rocket agents, led by Cassidy, Butch, and Dominic, stepped out of hiding.

"Hands in the air," Cassidy said, aiming her gun. Quickly, every resident of Pallet Town had their hands raised.

"Cassidy, Butch," Giovanni said. "Kindly escort the Widow Ketchum to TRHQ."

As Cassidy and Butch rushed over to Delia and lifted her up roughly, Giovanni gave orders. "Dominic, see that no one leaves this town. Kill if you have to."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Dominic crowed.

Giovanni took out his cellular phone. "Jessie, James, Meowth. The time is right. Find him."

"…Fear sizes the day as several Team Rocket operatives have appeared from nowhere and taken every resident of Pallet Town hostage…"

Ash, Misty, and Brock stood watching the news in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, struck speechless.

"Oh, God…Mom…" Ash whispered.

"I knew it…they must've attacked just before we got here," Misty said.

Brock was even shocked enough not to flirt with Nurse Joy.

"All, right, hands in the air!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth had burst through the door.

"You!" Ash yelled. "What is Giovanni doing with my mom?"

"All in good time, twerp, all in good time," Jessie said. "We need you to come with us."

Pikachu leaped into Ash's arms. "If you're trying to steal my Pikachu, I swear to God…"

James laughed. "Oh, this is far bigger than your electric rodent. Now, let's go."

"Never."

An evil glint flashed through Jessie's eyes. "Well then, we'll just have to force you."

Nurse Joy screamed as Jessie aimed her pistol towards the ceiling and fired. A hole blew clear through the roof.

"Let's go, twerps. Unless you want something bad to happen to your mommy."

The trio stood motionless, then slowly began to walk.

"Those are good children," Jessie said.

Suddenly, an image passed through her brain. A terrified 21-year-old woman, holding a 3-year-old. _"Just remember, I never came through here, okay?"_

"Jessie?" James asked. "The twerps are loaded in the van. Ready?"

Jessie closed her eyes and drove the image away. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

REVIEW!! 


End file.
